When i see you smile
by Inv.jadeXOXBeware
Summary: When Zim finally finds out the truth about his mission being a fake, he starts to believe that he has no purpose for his life and plans suicide, that is until one person shows him that he has so much to live for through love and a kind smile.ZADR
1. Chapter 1

When I see you smile: ZaDr

At the base, after a long day of success and survival from a raging food fight started by Dib, Zim finally settled down and was working on his inventions for conquering earth while Gir watched the angry monkey show.

After working on the invention, he decided to take a break by contacting The Tallest. Soon, Tallest Red and Purple appeared on screen.

"What is it _now, _Zim" Red asked annoyed

"Greetings my tallest." Zim said. " I have come to let you know that the mission is doing well, and soon earth will be at it's doom"

Red and Purple looked at each other. "Uh… hold on" Purple said. Then they turned and began to huddle up in a conversation, trying to whisper so that Zim doesn't hear. " What do you think, Red? Should we tell him" Purple asked.

"Well I think we should" Red said. "After all, he's been contacting us for the thousandth time already. It's starting to drive me nuts. Speaking of nuts, I can't even enjoy my new nut-glazed donuts anymore."

"Well, I have to agree, neither can I" Purple said while nodding.

"_Hello?_" Zim said impatiently in the background.

" I think we should just tell him and block the transmissions, that way he won't bother us and our snacking anymore." Red said.

"Agreed" Purple said.

Then they quickly turned around and faked an approving smile to a very impatient looking Zim. Purple cleared his throat. "Well, Zim" he said. "You… um, are doing a…uh, a marvelous job in trying to-

"Oh, don't encourage him, Purple!" Red interrupted, while pushing him aside. " Look, Zim. We lied!"

"Oh that's okay my Tallest I-Wait! What do you mean you lied?" Zim questioned.

Red sighed. "Oh God. Look Zim, I meant what I said, We lied"

"Eh?" Zim said.

"We lied, okay?!" Red yelled, getting really annoyed this time. " We sent you to Earth for nothing more than to get you out of our life, You've messed up all of operation impending doom 1 by _destroying_ half of Irk and you're nothing more than a _defect_ to the armada!"

"But…my tallest" Zim started. " I thought-

"We don't care, Zim" Purple said. "You're not a real invader, now could you stop calling us?"

"Yeah, Please." Red said rolling his eyes. "it's starting to wreck our nerves"

Things were randomly silent for a few seconds. "Well, Would you look at the time" Purple said. "We've got some snacking to do" and he raced off.

"Well, Farewell, Zim" Red said. "Until next time. Oh, wait a second, their won't be a next time. So see ya!" he said. But just as he was about to get some snacks he turned back to the screen.

"Oh, and Zim. Please do us a favor and don't _call _us. Red said. "and if you do, there will be no use because the transmissions will be cut. So don't even try." then he turned to the hallway "hey, Purple. don't eat all the snacks" he said as he made his way to the snack machine. After a few seconds the screen went blank, revealing The normal picture of the strange green monkey.

Zim stood there looking unbelievingly at the picture where the tallest use to be a few seconds ago. But it wasn't too long until he collapsed to the floor as a river of tears streamed down his cheeks as he began to sob. Gir then ran from the kitchen with a pan of muffins in his hands.

"Hiya, Masteh" Gir said with a wide grin on his face and his tongue sticking out. But when he saw his master on the floor crying he dropped the muffins to the floor.

"Master?" Gir said slowly.

Zim looked up at him and glared, even though he knew that under his robot's stupidity and defectiveness, that Gir was concerned. But Zim just rolled his eyes.

"Go away, Gir, go watch the angry monkey show or something" Zim said, his voice shivering along with the thought of there not even being a purpose to his life anymore.

"Aw, don't worry, Master." Gir said. "I know what'll cheer yo-

"Uh…no, Gir" Zim said. "I'm not in the mood. Now go, please"

"Aw, Okay" Gir said. And with that he made his way to the living room to watch the angry monkey show. yet he looked back at his master, who was still huddled up on the floor, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

When I see you Smile: chapter 2

During the commercial break, Gir happily decided to bake another batch of muffins. While he made his way to the Kitchen, he heard his master talking to himself. "I cannot deal with living on this filthy ball of earth filth, any longer." he sighed, sadness in his voice. " I guess I'll do the only thing that has to be done." he said holding a butcher's knife in his hands. 

Gir gasped. Suicide. He knew about it from the television. He knew his master was gonna commit it. He then ran out of the house and began screaming like crazy thinking, 'what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do' then he stopped. "Big Head!" Gir shouted randomly with joy as he made his way in the direction leading to Dib's house

At the membrane's house, Dib was getting ready for another long night of spying on Zim. "Okay, Gaz. Tonight's the night I finally get more snapshots of Zim without his disguise" Dib said. "Then when I get the pictures to Mysterious Mysteries, That's when they'll believe me, and when Zim's on an autopsy table, The world will finally be saved!"

Gaz slowly turned her head and gave Dib a very strict Death glare. "If you don't leave me and my gameslave in peace, Dib. Then I'll make sure you'll end up in a nightmare room where You'll definitely wish 'I wasn't born' Now go away."

Dib sighed and walked towards the door. But before he went out, he turned back to his sister, who was now fixed on her gameslave. "Uh, Gaz" He began. "your not still mad at me for getting food on you gameslave today, are you?"

Gaz growled and her head slowly turned up to glare at Dib once more. "Get…Out" Gaz said strictly between her teeth.

'I take that as a yes' Dib thought as he quickly headed to the door so his sister wouldn't kill him. But just as he opened the door, a joyful green dog jumped up and attacked his head.

"HIIII! BIG HEAD!" Gir shouted in his ear.

"Ow, get off, my head's not big!" Dib yelled.

After five seconds, Gir finally Jumped down. Dib rubbed his head in pain. "Gir?" Dib said with a raised eyebrow. "What the heck are you doing here?" he said still rubbing his head. "And without Zim"

Gir then came back to reality of why he came to Dib's house in the first place. "HELP BIG HEADED BOY, MASTER'S IN TROUBLE." He cried loudly.

In the background, Gaz groaned with anger and made her way back to her room to get a way from any distractions her brother have caused. "Wait! What do you mean Zim's in trouble? And why would I _want _to help you save-" Dib stopped, when he saw the robots blue eyes fill up with tears.

"Oh come on" Dib said. But Gir just gave him the puppy dog look.

"Alright, alright" Dib sighed, giving in. "I'll help"

"YAY!" Gir said. As he grabbed Dib and rushed him towards the house on his jets. "Hey, Wait! Your going too-aaah"

Two minutes later, they finally reached the destination of the base. "Gir, could you please slow down?" Dib asked, turning a pale green. "I think I'm gonna be sick"

But still ignoring him, Gir continued to travel at the same speed towards the house not stopping, until he had finally made a crash landing in front of the base, knocking Dib head first onto the side walk in between the gnomes. He noticed and readied himself for the horrible yet usual attack, But after three minutes he soon began to realize that, for some odd reason, the gnomes had been shut off and the door was wide open, making it easier to creep in and get the snapshots of Zim and send them to mysterious mysteries.

Dib smiled at the thought. But then was interrupted by a loud squeal. "ANGRY MONKEY!" Gir shouted while pointing at the TV

Dib then snapped back to reality, and walked into the glowing green house. He saw that half of the base was a total wreck. Their were taco chips spilled on the floor everywhere, there was chocolate bubblegum slurp spilt on the sofa, and mud prints from when Gir had brought home an actual pig was tracked throughout the floor.

"_Wow" _Dib thought. _"and I thought my room was a mess, I wonder what happened"_

Then, soon enough, he began to notice a dark shadow moving around in the kitchen part. "Zim?" he asked.

Zim heard his voice and began to run, the knife still in his hand. Dib saw him and began running after him. "Zim!" Dib shouted as he ran after him. "Zim, wait!"

Zim quickly flushed himself down to his base. Why was the Dib beast even here, and at a time like this. Zim tried activating the security, but failed.

After a few minutes, when Zim saw the he was finally alone, he began to raise the knife to his heart. But before he could stab himself, he felt someone grab him from behind. It was the Dib human.

"Ugh, Release me!" Zim yelled, trying to break out of the humans tough grasp.

"No." Dib said holding him even tighter from behind.

"What?! How dare you do this to me!" Zim said still trying to get away. " Release me now or you shall invoke the wrath of Zim!"

"No, Zim!" Dib said. "I'm not letting you do this!"

"And why not?!" Zim asked getting angry.

Dib stopped and thought about this. Why was he doing this anyway? But soon he just shrugged and held the really pissed off Zim.

"Look Dib-human!" Zim said. " let goof me or I will do something…uh, Something…Bad!"

"NO!" Dib said.

"UGH! YOU STUPID PATHETIC HUMAN, LET ME GO NOW OR YOU SHALL…Shall…" Zim stopped as tears began to run down his cheeks. But when he realized the way he was feeling now, the fact that he was crying, he tried to hide his tears from his enemy. Yet he had already began to recognize them.

Dib stood there, staring at him in unbelief. He was probably trying to fool him. But then a voice inside him told him, _"do you honestly think he is, or are you just being paranoid?"_

Still not knowing what to do, after a few minutes, Dib finally loosened, his grip and wrapped his arms around Zim's waist. Zim was a little shocked by his enemy's comfort, but didn't seem to care at the time as he buried his head in Dib's chest.

They stayed like that in silence for a bit, but then Zim broke the silence as he raised his head to look up at Dib.

"Why?" He whispered, choking out a sob as well.

"Well…um…I don't know" Dib said softly. "your sir seemed to be worried and then once I got here…and saw you, I began worry a little, too. Now what's going on?" he said. "why were you going to kill yourself."

Zim was thinking of saying 'it was none of his business' but then gave in and began to tell him the story of what had happened when he had contacted the tallest for the last time.

"Wow" Dib said. "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

Zim sighed. "Yes" he said. "But I still don't understand! You could have easily left. But more to the point, you could have easily captured me and let the world give praise to you for being a hero!"

"Look, Zim" He said. "I was being a bit selfish back then, okay. I-I didn't know"

" I haven't known that the tallest thought of me that way either" Zim said "Until now"

"What are you going to do now?" Dib said.

"I was gonna try ridding the world of my own existence," Zim said. "But now…" he stopped and noticed Dib's warm smile which for some reason had crept into his skin, pass the chill of his bones and into the likeness of his heart.

Zim began to smile back, looking up into those beautiful hazel eyes. Dib did the same action. The two stayed like that until Dib's cellphone rung, ruining the moment. "Hold on" he told Zim as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dib, were the heck are you?" Gaz said, not sounding pleased at all. "We've got family night, and if you take _any_ longer, then that means family night is going to be canceled, and if family night is canceled. Then I'll send you to a room of no return! Got that?!"

"Yes" Dib gulped.

"which means it's time for you to leave your boyfriends house" Gaz said.

"Alright" Dib said. "Okay, bye"

"I gotta go" Dib told Zim once he hung up walking towards the door.

"But!" Zim said stopping him. "Before you do" he said walking up to him "I…want to give you something first."

" Zim what are you doing" Dib said confused for a few seconds. But it wasn't too soon until he found Zim wrapping his arms around his shoulders in an embrace, and pressing his lips hardly onto His.

After a minute, Zim pulled away and found Dib staring at him, his eyes wide open. "What?" Zim said "Isn't that what humans do to thank a person for saving their life?"

"Um…Well…No, not really" Dib said his cheeks turning red. Zim was kind of confused by the humans actions and then asked. "Why does face look red, human?" Zim asked. "Are you sick or something?"

"Um…" Dib said, trying to think of ways to change the subject, then his watch finally beeped. "gotta go, later Zim" he said and with that, he dashed out the door. His face as red as a rose.


End file.
